A Grey Warden & Slayer
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Buffy & Xander fall through a portal and end up in Ferelden at the start of the Blight. What is a pair of newly minted Grey Warden's to do. Pairing B/X others to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

A Grey Warden & Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 1

Buffy scrambled to the top of the tower only a few moments after Spike, but both Slayer and vampire were too late. Buffy saw Spike rip the priest away from Dawn and throw him over the edge.

Buffy approached, she saw her sister, the key that Glory wanted desperately looking at her blood covered hands in horror.

A roar announced the dragon before it exited the portal and took to circling the scaffold letting loose a monstrous roar, its cold reptilian eyes blazing with anger at being in a whole new world.

"Its too late." She heard Dawn whisper as tears streaked down her cheeks. "It's the only way." She choked out as she bent down, and Buffy saw her retrieve the knife that had been used to cause her wounds to begin with. Doc who had been there helping Glory grabbed the knife and then Spike and heaved.

Spike was tossed away by the one called Doc, but as the vampire fell, he grabbed the man and pulled him after, the knife falling back onto the scaffold.

Behind her she could hear Xander rushing up the stairs. Xander, who had comforted her after Dawn had been taken.

_(I will not think about that right now. I will not…)_ Buffy bundled her sister up in her jacket while her mind was working frantically. Underneath them in the air was the portal, growing larger with each passing moment.

_(Oh god…what will come out? Will it swallow the world whole?)_ Buffy thought as she heard Xander reach the top, he was panting and she could see he was battered and bruised, she knew he had fought his way thru Glory's minions to reach her and Dawn.

Buffy's brain went into overdrive. She wasn't as dumb as she pretended, but she allowed everyone to think the bleach she used had soaked into her brain. (_Blood. Its always about the blood.)_ She thought remembering Spike's talk several weeks back when a vampire had gotten lucky and Buffy had doubted herself.

Below she could hear over the roaring wind and the crackle of magical energy from the portal the sounds of some large hell beast looking to follow the dragon.

"Xander! Take her!" she ordered passing her sister to the man who not long ago had healed her with love, who finally won her heart.

"Get her down off the tower!" she ordered.

"Buff?" Xander said looking at her. "Your not thinking of doing anything heroically stupid now are you?" he asked. She saw the concern in his brown eyes, the scrapes on his cheek bleeding from some claw swipe.

She smiled at him. "Who me?"

"We don't have time, its too late, we've got to go!" Xander said. she could see the panic in his eyes. He knew.

Buffy shook her head. "There might be another way to close the portal." He said glancing down at the increasing pandemonium. "Xan…we don't have time for this! When the monks made Dawn, they used my blood, because they knew the Slayer line would protect her." Buffy looked at her sister…her daughter. "Keep our girl safe."

Understanding appeared on Xander's face. "She's made of me and you. I was the protection, the magical portion needed, but her human side, what makes her Dawn, came from you. But it always comes down to blood. Every damn thing in the magical world is always about blood." She was crying now.

"Take care of her. Tell her I love her. Make sure she knows it wasn't her fault in any way. Make sure…tell Giles, Willow and Tara I love them too."

Xander felt tears starting in his own eyes. "Buff…there's got to be another way." He felt himself choking.

"Take care of them all. Watch over them. They'll need you to be strong."

"I don't…I can't be strong without you. You're my hero." He said. Buffy leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft, tender, filled with unsaid words that they wouldn't get to use.

"I love you." She said stepping away, her hands caressing Dawn's cheek, and the man's cheek who she realized far too late that she loved.

She walked to the end of the platform.

"I know." She heard his heart-wrenching sob. "But once I wish we could be fucking selfish and let the damned powers do their own damned work."

Buffy saw him lifting Dawn up bridal style. Their eyes locked once more. "Don't mourn me…open your heart…" Buffy choked on her own words as Xander with Dawn started down the stairs. Knowing that he would mourn her and he wouldn't find another love for a long time if ever.  
She turned for the end of the platform once more.

"Buffy!" she heard him call, his head still above the deck. "I…I wish…"

Buffy nodded, tears in both their eyes as she watched the man she finally let into her heart, the man that was her heart start down the stairs.

Buffy Anne Summers, the longest running Vampire Slayer, hero, sister, daughter, mother, friend, and lastly lover moved to the edge of the platform overlooking the growing portal…

And Jumped.

XX

Xander Harris watched as the one love of his life; his heart and soul leapt from the tower.

"XANDER!"

He looked to see Spike looking like hell staggering up the stairs. Xander had to admit that the vampire took one hell of a beating trying to rescue Dawn.

"She jumped." Xander said, his eyes going back to the portal.

The structure was shaking and the dragon that had escaped from the portal circled the tower slapping it with its tail.

Xander was losing his balance and did the only thing he could think of. He shoved the still dazed Dawn into Spike. "Watch out for her, keep her safe. Tell her we love her." He said before he fell off the platform, entering the portal as the dragon did and with a blast of magical energy it snapped shut.

Spike had gotten Dawn from the tower just as it collapsed.

"Spike?" Giles staggered towards them, the Watchers shirt was torn and there were bloodstains and claw marks. "Where are Buffy and Xander?"

The blond vampire cried, not regular tears but tears of blood.

Giles saw this and dropped to his knees knowing what blood tears from a vampire meant. Two of his children were gone and removing Glory and her host had been pointless now in his opinion. _(The cost was too bloody high!)_ he silently raged and vowed to visit the Watchers council who could have prevented this but chose not to.

"Mom…Dad." Dawn's whispered words reached the Watcher. He may have lost his children, but Dawn had discovered and lost her parents in the span of moments, moments that would never be repeated again.

Off to the side Willow cried. She'd just gotten Tara back but she lost her brother and sister in all but blood. Tara held her as her own tears slipped at the loss of friends her body trembling in anguish at the loss.

Anya off to the side turned and walked away. She had lost the battle for Xander's love but had gained a friend and now her one human friend was gone, she was going back to what she knew so well. _(Vengeance. But I will watch over them Xander. I promise.)_ she knew Buffy and Xander loved each other and she knew that she had been a fleeting moment, but she a vengeance demon had fallen for the goofy boy whose heart and soul belonged to the blond haired slayer. She had envied Buffy since she was made human, but she couldn't hate her or Xander. She in her own way had loved them and looking after their extended family she would be her own amends for her own misdeeds against them and for keeping them apart for as long as she had.

XX

(Ferelden)

Morrigan watched as her mother tended to the two strangers she'd found in the Korcari Wilds. The girl was short and Morrigan nearly mistook her for Elven kind until she saw her ears were normal. The girls' hair was a dirty blond after it had been washed of blood and dirt. The clothes were strange and the girl had wounds that were healing quickly before her very eyes.

The young man sported wounds and while he was tall he wasn't built like a warrior, but he had scars that spoke otherwise. Morrigan studied him, he had nice features she had to admit, that his dark brown hair was shaggy. And like the girl he was dressed in strange clothes.

While helping her mother tend their wounds they pulled several weapons if you could call them that.

_(Strange knives, both of them carrying wooden stakes. The boy had an axe strapped to his back and the girl had a short sword.)_ Morrigan was puzzled as none of the weapons would do well against armor, even the sword and axe would shatter on some of the armor Darkspawn wore.

"What do you think girl?" the aged voice of her mother asked as she entered the hut.

Morrigan looked at her mother, the grey hair, the craggy features. Flemeth wasn't beautiful, but in the dark eyes you could see knowledge and power and something else.

"I don't see why all the fuss." Morrigan said, her golden eyes left the pair.

Flemeth laughed. "And you won't for some time."

Morrigan never knew what her mother was thinking.

"Now then, go for you walk, I'll keep an eye on them until you return."

Morrigan looked like she was going to protest, but she had been itching to get out of the hut since her mothers return with the strangers. "Very well. Perhaps when I come back you'll have eaten them and we won't be wasting any more time on picking up helpless strays."

Flemeth's laughter followed her out of the hut and she could still hear it crossing the small land bridge between the swamp waters that surrounded the small island the hut rested on.

In the hut Flemeth cocked her head to the side. "You may open your eyes Slayer, my daughter is gone and we need to speak before you and the boy leave my care."

Buffy Summers opened her eyes and after looking around her eyes landed on the former of Xander and a tear slipped from her eyes. "Oh, Xan you don't belong here."

"And neither do you and yet here you are."

Buffy looked at the old woman and her slayer senses were screaming at her. "But yet here you are." The old woman continued.

"Who are you? What are you? Where are we?" Buffy asked forcing herself to relax, knowing that if this woman meant her harm she would not have woken up.

"All interesting questions and only a few answers that will lead to more questions." The old woman said.

"You may call me Flemeth. I know the name means little to you but then again you are not from this world and we do not have much time."

Buffy swallowed, her head was killing her.

"As to your other questions, what I am is short of patience. I saved you and the boy after you jumped and he fell. You were not the Key nor were you Glorificus and yet you both passed thru the portal. How?"

Buffy knew that lying to this strange old woman would not be helpful. "There was a group of monks they…they bound the Key into the body of a girl. They used myself and Xander to anchor and protect her."

Flemeth stroked her chin in thought. "Hmm. Foolish yet at the same time wiser than many have ever done." She shook her head. "By doing what they did they have altered the Key in that it can never return here and thus closing all of Thedas."

Buffy didn't understand but Flemeth didn't give her much time.

"You and the boy are now stuck here for without the Key there is no way to find your home dimension."

"His name is Xander." Buffy said hardening her voice.

Flemeth chuckled. "Protective of him are you? Hm, and I don't doubt that he would be just as defensive of you." She looked between the two. "You'll do."

"Do? Do what?" Buffy asked.

Flemeth didn't answer as she walked closer. "But first you need to be made aware and I don't have the time to waste in a long lecture."

Before Buffy could react Flemeth's hands snaked out incredibly fast and grabbed her head, her fingers on her temple and she saw Flemeth had the same grip on Xander.

"You'll thank me later girl. And sorry for the headache." Flemeth said.

"What headache?" Buffy managed to ask before Flemeth uttered a word and Buffy felt like her head was going to explode as Flemeth's hand was engulfed in a reddish-white energy.

"Sleep for now Slayer. Your journey is about to begin." She heard Flemeth say as she was released and collapsed over the slumbering Xander. Flemeth looked at the sleeping pair and knew she had cheated by giving them a lot of information, but when she had found them she had a sudden and wild idea. She saw all the signs and knew that the Blight would force her hand in more ways than one.

_(Blasted Blight. I only needed a few more years and this happens. Well never let it be said that I never did my part, even if it was a selfish part to save the world.)_

XX

"Awaken." An annoyed female voice growled.

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she found herself snuggled against Xander, during their rest his arm had wrapped around her and held her close.

"Turn off the sun." she heard him mutter and fought not to laugh.

"Will you two wake up already." The impatient voice said and Buffy turned her head to see Morrigan had returned and was standing at the foot of the bed her golden eyes looking at them annoyed.

"You need to get up and get dressed. Mother is sending you with the Wardens." Morrigan said.

"Wardens?" Xander asked in his sleepy voice.

Buffy was going to ask what a Warden was when her mind supplied the answer. "How do I know this?" she whispered the same time as Xander asked it aloud.

"How the hell do I know what a Grey Warden is?"

Morrigan huffed in annoyance. "Most likely because Mother gave you the information while you slept. Now get up. Mother has clothes and equipment ready for you at the end of the bed." And with that Morrigan walked away muttering to herself.

Buffy looked from the strange woman's back to where Xander was laying, his brown eyes blinking. "Okay, this is freaky and not in a good way."

"So of the freak." Buffy agreed. She rose from the bed realizing she was naked and looked at the end of the bed. "These aren't our clothes." She called out.

"Don't be silly girl. The rags you and the boy were wearing wouldn't stand up to the rigors you'll be sure to face." Flemeth said entering the room. "Morrigan, go watch the Warden's progress. Bring them here when they reach the ruins looking for their treaties."

Morrigan huffed and as she walked out the main door she grabbed her staff not even pausing to see the naked Buffy and the bed sheet gripping Xander as he realized he was just as nude.

"Now grab the small clothes and then get dressed. I'll answer what I can."

Xander waited and Flemeth looked like she had no interest in moving.

"Well get a move on boy. You've got nothing ol'Flemeth hasn't seen before." Here she chuckles. "Although a bit on the larger side. Tell me girl is he a good lover?"

While Xander blushes Buffy answers with "The best." Before she herself blushes. She tosses the small clothes that pass for underwear to Xander who makes a face. "A thong?"

"Nah, think of the speedo." Buffy said as she slipped into her own. The bra was more sturdy then what she normally wore and smiled as she saw Xander looking at her.

Xander slipped his on under the blanket and shot Flemeth a look. "Silly. I was the one who stripped you both and dealt with your wounds."

Buffy slipped on a pair of breeches. Flemeth began passing her leather armor and saw her do the same with Xander.

"Now we don't have much time." Flemeth said. "I planted a lot of information into your heads. It'll take a day or two, but you should have enough to get by for now."

Flemeth poked Xander as she readjusted the straps on his armor. "I'll be sending you off with the Grey Wardens. Present this to their commander once you return to Ostagar."

Flemeth handed Buffy a letter before nodding in satisfaction that the Slayer had managed to dress herself in mismatched armor.

"Weapons." Flemeth said gesturing to a crate and it took Xander a moment to understand that the old woman wanted him to pick it up and place it on the nearby table.

"The pitiful things you had might do well for slaying the creatures of your world but against armor and the thicker skinned monsters here you would do more damage swearing at them." Again Flemeth laughs.

Opening the crate Xander gives a low whistle and smiles at the look in Buffy's eyes.

"Its no rocket launcher, but I hope you like it Buff." He says bulling out a slender blade. He passes her the long sword. Buffy straps it to her waist and accepts the bow and quiver of arrows.

"Oh, this is more my speed." Xander says and Buffy watches as he pulls out a wicked looking axe.

"Take the daggers as well." Flemeth says.

Buffy's eyes light up as Xander pulls out a quartet of daggers, passing her two as he hooks the other two to his lower back.

"You can use this shield as well boy." Flemeth said and Buffy scowled. "His name is Xander." She growled for a second time and Flemeth looked at her before laughing. "Keep an eye on your man Slayer. He is a true find." Flemeth laughed again as she pushed a sack at Xander and her opened it and pulled out a metal shield.

"Why are you doing this? How do you know what I am?" Buffy asked.

"You and Xander are here and unfortunately its time of the Blight." Flemeth said and she waited while the memories assaulted the pair. "As to how I know what you are, you are not the first Slayer I've met, but due to the actions of the monks you mentioned, you will be the last."

The silence was broken by voices outside. "Ah, guests. Finish getting ready, you will be leaving."

The pair watched the old woman slip outside. "Welcome to Wonderland Alice." Xander muttered.

"That make you the Cheshire cat or the Mad Hatter?" Buffy asked.

Xander grinned. "The March Hare." Xander said as he adjusted the shield. "Well, what do you think?"

Buffy licked her lips. "When we have more time, I'll show you."

Xander gave her his boyish grin as he looked her up and down. "We never get enough time."

Flemeth returned and went to a trunk muttering. "Come on." She said pulling out a roll of papers. "And mind your manners."

Buffy and Xander rolled their eyes but followed her outside to meet the Wardens.

XX

(Ostagar)

"Hm, never have I been offered recruits in this fashion." Duncan said as he read the letter the blond had presented to him upon the others return to Ostagar from the Wilds.

"But I must accept it as it is signed by King Meric decades ago."

Buffy and Xander stood before him along with Ser Jory, Alistair, Daveth and the young, red haired elf that brought a pang to them when she told them her name was Willow.

"What?" Jory exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Daveth off to the side was sharpening a dagger and laughed. "They did a run around and got in via a royal letter. Have to say its an interesting way to do it."

Alistair shook his head. "We'll have to go back out. We didn't get enough blood…"

Xander held up two vials. "Already did that." Truthfully Flemeth had given Xander the vials before they left the hut, and at the time he wasn't sure what she meant when she told him that they'd be needed.

Alistair looked surprised.

"Looks like we're in." Buffy said.

Willow the elf smiled as the three men looked upset.

Duncan scanned the letter again and nodded. "Once you agree to this, there is no backing out."

Xander shrugged. The axe and shield strapped to his back still felt weird to him. Buffy gave a nod. "We have no where else to be."

Jory still didn't look happy as Duncan spoke "The mages are preparing the Joining Ritual as we speak. Alistair will bring you."

Duncan paused and looked at the newest editions the questions in his eyes evident.

Alistair was not as restrained. "So, what were the two of you doing with a pair of apostate mages?"

"What?" Xander asked giving the blond man an innocent look.

Willow spoke up, the elf the learned was a mage and it made them miss their Willow even more. "What the Warden and the whining knight want to know is where you're from."

Jory looked offended but the mage gave him not thought. Alistair shrugged as it was true, the pair were very different and their mannerism and some of their words confused him.

Buffy smiled at the elf. "We're from a small town called Sunnydale."

"Where's that? I've never heard of it." Jory cut in and Buffy gave him a hard look. "There are a great many things I'm sure you've never heard of sir knight, most of them are in things called books filled with words and very few pictures."

Xander laughed and was joined by a chuckling Daveth and Willow.

"That's not fair." Jory whined.

"That's life. You want fair…" Buffy rounded on the knight but Xander put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Buff." He said in a low voice.

"But Jory is right, I've never heard of a Sunnydale before. Its not in Ferelden." Alistair said.

"No. California. Its…it's a long ways from here." Xander said.

"Alright you sots, leave them alone." Willow said. "Or I'll turn you all into toads."

Alistair stood. "Well, why don't you all get a meal and I'll be back to get you for the joining."

They watched him walked off. Daveth said he was going to get some food and convinced Jory to go with him.

"They mean well." Willow said. "I think I'll see the quartermaster. Turn in some of the junk we collected."

They watched the elf mage wander away. Xander was leaning against the pillar near the fire and Buffy was in his arms. "I miss them Xan."

He stroked her hair. "I know."

"Do…do you think Dawn is okay?"

"She's tough. And Spike will look after her as will Wills, Tara and Giles." Xander said and the Slayer nodded, knowing their friends would do just that.

"Do you think she hates us?"

"Nah." Xander said. "She'll rant and rave then cry and then she'll buck up and get through it."

"When did you get so wise?" Buffy asked.

"When you told me you loved me." Xander said.

Buffy looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "I've been lucky ever since the day you ran into me on my first day in Sunnydale."

They didn't talk about Glory or anything else, they sat watching the fire until Alistair came to collect them for the Joining ritual.

XX

"So we have to drink the blood?" Daveth asked.

Buffy and Xander exchanged looks.

"Its been laced with lyrium and…" Alistair was explaining.

"But its Darkspawn blood!" Jory whined.

Willow rolled her eyes and looked at Buffy and Xander. "You'd think they'd listen. Duncan warned them that there was no going back."

Buffy whispered to Xander. "Its always about the blood."

The lone male Scooby held her as Duncan spoke and then Alistair lowered his head and spoke with reverence. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows as we stand vigil, join us with the duty that is forsworn. And know that should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we shall join you."

With the oath finished Duncan turned his back on the recruits and picked up the silver chalice. Xander whispered to Buffy "Doesn't that sound ominous."

She nodded as Duncan faced them. He held it up. "Daveth, step forward."

The man who had made Buffy think of Xander in some ways took the chalice and took a gulp. Duncan took the chalice back as Daveth began choking and his eyes became white and he choked harder and he fell forward to the ground.

"I'm sorry Daveth." Duncan said when it was obvious the former pickpocket was dead.

"Jory step forward."

The knight was backing up and shaking his head. He reached for his great sword. "No, you ask too much. I have a wife and a child. There is no glory in this."

Buffy and Xander exchanged looks as they saw Duncan draw his dagger and face the terrified man. Both wanted to protest, but the memories Flemeth had given them had prepared them for this and it wasn't a shock to them and they knew what the Wardens would do to protect their secrets.

"There is no turning back." Duncan said. The fight was short. Duncan parried the great sword with ease and stepped in close and slamming his dagger into Jory's gut. "I am sorry Jory, but the Joining is not yet complete."

Buffy felt Xander gripping her wrist as the life slowly slipped away from the knight.

She looked on as Duncan stepped forward and presented the chalice to Xander and her mind was screaming at her to knock it away, but she held her place. Xander drank from the chalice she watched he staggered around and as his eyes turned white. She watched as he fell backwards and she was beaten by Alistair who caught him. "He lives."

She felt the knot that had formed in her gut release. Duncan was before her. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. From this moment on, you are a Grey Warden."

Knowing she didn't have to say anything she took a gulp of the altered blood. The iron taste of it made her want to spit it out, but she managed to swallow it and pass the cup back to Duncan. For a moment she felt nothing and wondered if her Slayerness was preventing it when the pain hit. That last thing she remembers seeing is Duncan and Alistair catching her as she falls backwards and then blackness.

Duncan looked at Alistair. "Two out of four. Thus far. They looked over towards the elf mage who quirked her eye. "My turn?" Willow asks and accepts the chalice.

**AN: I used the beginning from Ninja Slayer added some to it and came up with this. Yes Buffy still has her Slayer abilities. Her and Xander are an item if you can't read between the lines. Willow the elf I think I'll pair with Leliana. I might do an interlude or two back in Sunnydale. Next time we'll see how this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Grey Warden & Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 2

Buffy sat up looking around she spotted Xander nearby with Alistair leaning over him. Duncan was by Willow the elf.

"Three out of five." Alistair said with a hint of sadness.

"Two deaths is still far to many." Duncan said as he turned and spotted Buffy. "Awake already, that is good." From Duncan who gave the blond a small smile of assurance.

"How do you feel?" Alistair was at her side with a water skin.

After rinsing her mouth she noticed that they were actually waiting for an answer.

"With my fingers. How do you think? Like my mouth was violated." Buffy said.

"Well Darkspawn blood can do that." Alistair said with a hint of humor.

She looked at Duncan. "I can't believe you killed Jory. Not that I knew him, but isn't it bad to kill the people on our side?"

Duncan looked sadly where the bloodstain remained. She noticed that both Jory and Daveth's bodies had been removed and their gear and weapons were stacked off to the side.

"Jory left me no choice when he drew his blade. He had been warned there was no turning back."

"Tell that to his wife and child." A tired voice said and Buffy smiled seeing Xander struggling to sit up.

"Xan!"

"Hey Buff. Why do I feel like I was the party favor at a frat party?"

Buffy laughed. "Don't know, I feel the same way. Think it was something we drank?"

At this Alistair laughed. "And everyone says I have a strange sense of humor."

A tired voice spoke up. "No, I said you were strange there's a difference."

Willow the elf was rolling over. "Maker, I feel like I just went thru my Harrowing again."

After the three new Wardens had rinsed their mouths and were once more on their feet and Alistair presented them with their Darkspawn blood filled amulets, Duncan spoke.

"I am afraid we don't have much time. Willow will you join me for the meeting with the King and the council."

"Me?" the elf squeaked getting smiles from Buffy and Xander as they found another similarity between their Willow and the Elf Willow.

Duncan gave the elf a reassuring smile. "I know you're not feeling the best, but the King has asked for you to join us. Alistair will take Xander and Buffy to finish the preparation and get them outfitted properly before the battle."

The elf looked at the pair who shrugged. Buffy gave her a smile. "Go. Me and meetings don't really mix well. I'd probably insult someone."

"Ditto." Xander said.

Once the elf had grabbed her staff she followed Duncan off to the meeting with the King and advisors.

"What to do?" Alistair said as he rubbed his chin. "Well first, we need to get you both some packs and supplies. We can sell the weapons and armor from Jory and Daveth."

"Won't they be buried with them?" Buffy asked.

Alistair gave her a scandalized look. "Buried? What in the name of Adraste are you talking about? Doesn't your people follow the Chantry's views on cremation?"

"Um…" Buffy and Xander exchanged looks and both found the memories that Flemeth gave them.

"No." Xander said. "Our town we buried our dead."

Alistair shook his head. "I know that the dwarves believe in the whole returning to the stone thing and I think the Dalish have some kind of burial with a tree or something."

Buffy shrugged. "Sunnydale is a long way from Ferelden and we do things differently."

"I'll say." Alistair said then shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter. Your Grey Warden's now. I'll help you out if you're confused."

"Thanks. We've been a bit lost since we got here and we're staggering around in the dark."

"Oh, just like the rest of us then." Alistair said and Buffy saw Xander and Alistair share similar grins.

"There are two of you now." she moaned and while Alistair gave a strange look, Xander knew her very well and grinned. "Aw Buff, don't be that way. Its time I found someone with my sense of humor."

"No. no there isn't. Will and I spent years getting you trained just right."

Alistair shook his head. "Strange pair." He muttered as he helped them gather the discarded gear.

"We'll take this down the ramps to the quartermaster." He looked them over. "And get you some armor that fits."

Buffy huffed. "Not my fault you're all big as oxes."

Xander shook his head as Buffy looked at him. "Not saying a word Buff."

They allowed Alistair to barter with the quartermaster. Sadly he had no armor that would fit Buffy properly, but the pair bought some backpacks with some poultices and Xander added a crossbow and bolts.

"You just had to get a crossbow." Buffy teased.

"I'm not the one who killed the lamp." Xander fired back.

"That was Kendra!" Buffy said defensively. "And besides you do better with your axe."

Xander nodded then looked at her. "You okay?" he asked lowly as they followed Alistair.

"Later." Buffy said and Xander understood.

"You two aren't going to free a prisoner or help the kennel master are you?" Alistair called back.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked as they caught up to him at the fire.

"Oh nothing, its just our elf friend went out of her way to feed a deserter and find a flower for a sick mabari. I was wondering if you'd do that as well is all." The former Templar said with a shrug.

"We'll warn you in advance." Xander said as he took up a seat.

"So, you think we'll win this battle?" Buffy asked sitting next to Xander, their legs touching.

Alistair shrugged. "Its hard to say. Have you fought Darkspawn before? I don't remember you saying so."

Xander shook his head. "Where we're from we fight different kind of monsters."

"Like what?" Alistair asked truly curious.

"Well there were these demons…"

"You fought demons?" Alistair asked in amazement.

Buffy nodded. "Different breeds. There was the Judge." Buffy said.

"And the Master." Xander said. They both smiled.

"Odd names. What were their breeds?" Alistair inquired.

Buffy looked at Xander who shrugged.

"Well the Master was an old vampire that had been trapped underground for…"

"Vampire? Those are legends. They don't exist." Alistair said and nearly jumped at the twin growls from the newest Wardens.

"My best friends was turned into one, don't tell me they don't exist."

"Turned into one? I'm confused." Alistair said.

"You know, vampire." Buffy said. "They drink blood, they drain a person, force them to drink some of their blood and a day later they rise as a minion."

"Well that's similar to the legend. They drink blood, but they are born not created that way, at least that's what the scroll said."

"Different breed?" Xander suggested.

"And the Judge? What was he?" Alistair asked after leaving the pair in silence for a bit.

"We were never sure of the breed. He was nearly seven feet, blue skinned. He could drain the life force from people by just looking at them."

"How did you defeat such a creature?" Alistair asked.

"A weapon. It was said no weapon forged could harm him, but this wasn't a forged weapon. Anyway it…it blew him to pieces. We separated them over great distances." Buffy said looking at Xander who nodded.

Alistair was quiet and the Sunnydale natives left him alone.

It was getting dark when they were joined by Duncan and Willow, the elf mage looked thoughtful as she rejoined them.

"Have fun meeting the King and the Teryn?" Alistair said with a teasing smile..

The elf gave him a dirty look. "It wasn't much of a meeting, more like children bickering."

Duncan gave a chuckle. "As it usually happens when the Tower of Mages and the Chantry are involved."

"I was speaking of the King and Logain." Willow said.

Duncan cleared his throat, his back to the bonfire. "Willow has heard the plan. You three and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and insure that the beacon is lit."

Alistair who before had been in joking mood looked at his mentor. "What? I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan shook his head and looked at the young man he'd saved from the Chantry. "This is the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair looked like he was ready to pout. "So he needs four Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch just in case right?"

Buffy shook her head. "I have to agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle, I mean that's why we were made Warden's, right?" Xander put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his own head in agreement. "What Buff means is that's why we were rushed into Wardenhood right? I know I'd rather fight than hold a burning stick that anyone could, right?" the brunette asked.

Duncan got a stubborn set to his jaw. "That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then the Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn…exciting or no."

Alistair huffed. "I get it. I get it. Just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Buffy laughed. "I don't know. That could be a great distraction."

Willow the elf agreed. "I'm sure we could find you proper shoes to go with it."

Xander shook his head. "Way to make a stand Alistair. Remind me to never ask you to play cards, you fold way to easy."

Alistair ignored him and answered Buffy and Willow instead. "Me shimmying down the Darkspawn line? Sure, we could kill them while they fall down laughing."

While the four new Wardens shared a laugh Duncan sighed.

"The Tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp." He looked at Willow. "The way we came when we arrived." She nodded as she recalled the guarded gate. Duncan looked at the others as he continued his instructions.

"You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top you'll overlook the entire valley.

"When do we light the beacon?" Xander asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Buffy asked, eager to do something.

Duncan shook his head. "Stay with the Teryn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word.

Willow looked nervous as she asked, "What if the archdemon appears?"

Alistair snorted. "We soil our drawers, that's what."

Buffy looked hopeful.

Duncan shook his head. "If it does, leave it to the more experienced Wardens. I want no heroics from any of you."

"Um, how much time do we have?" Xander asked and Buffy asked.

"The battle is about to begin. Scouts reported the Darkspawn army is close. Once I leave move quickly. You'll have less than an hour."

"A-Are we in any danger?" Willow asked, her hands tightening around her staff in nervousness.

Duncan nodded and looked at her in reassurance. "Of course. Even the best-laid plans go awry, so do what you must to stay safe. I trust you all."

"Just not enough to actually fight with the rest of you." Alistair snarked.

Duncan gave a chuckle. "There will be plenty of battles, Alistair. Be patient.

Buffy patted her hands on her thighs. "Well, we know what we have to do."

Duncan gave her a nod, thankful that she and the others didn't drag it out in an argument. "Then I must join the others. From here you four are on your own. Remember, you all are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Duncan gave them a last look and started to walk away.

Alistair stepped forward a couple of steps. "Duncan!" when the older Warden turned, "May the Maker watch over you."

Duncan gave him a smile and nodded his head. "May he watch over us all."

XX

The quartet crossed the gorge as the battle had begun. They found out the Darkspawn had come with catapults and as the archers rained arrows down the four Wardens reached the other side of the gorge just as the first boulders hit.

"Oh fun." Xander snarked. "What's next flaming pitch?"

"Possible." Alistair said as they saw a guard and a mage stagger down from the gate.

"You…You're Grey Wardens aren't you? The tower its been taken." The tower guard said as he pulled a crossbow bolt from his shoulder.

"Well you asked for a fight." Xander said to Buffy as he pulled his shield and axe from his back.

"Its not my fault!" Buffy protested even as Alistair ordered the guard and mage to lead the way onto the enclosed courtyard that saw the Teryn's men fighting with Darkspawn.

XX

The four Wardens managed to gain entrance to the tower. The gaping hole they were told led to the lower levels.

"Come on Xan." Buffy said as she tried to get him to leave it alone.

They fought thru more Darkspawn getting to the second floor, the damage extensive.

"Maker's breath! What are all these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde?" Alistair said looking around the second floor as they rested a moment.

"Weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get a fight?" Willow asked. The elf was still not used to the amount of activity and Xander had taken to guarding her allowing Buffy, Alistair and the tower guard to lead the charge into battle and Xander protecting the mages.

"Hey, you're right." Alistair said. "I guess there is a silver lining here if you think about it." Shaking his head he continued. "At any rate we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal."

Buffy flicked blood from her blades. The Darkspawn had been annoying but nothing she knew her and Xander couldn't handle. _(Hell compared to vampires these guys are totally easy.)_ the slayer thought. She knew that once she and Xander had some alone time they were going to talk about what had happened.

"Buff."

She looked to see her honey gesturing with his shield. "We're running out of time."

She nodded and followed them further into the tower.

XX

Buffy smiled as Xander praised the Mabari after he had raced thru the room and opened the cages. He had plowed ahead with his shield leading and Buffy had thrown a dagger when a Darkspawn had tried to get him from behind. The blade had caught the creature right at the base of the neck and it went down hard.

The rest of the second floor was cleared and Buffy watched as Xander ordered the dogs to stay.

"I'll get you one if your good." Buffy said as they walked up the stairs that would take them to the top of the tower.

Xander grinned.

They raced up the stairs and entered the top of the tower. The stench hit them before they saw the Ogre.

"Um, this sucks." Xander said even as the mage and tower guard charged.

"Protect Willow." Buffy ordered as she spun her daggers and raced ahead easily passing Alistair and the guard. The mage had already stopped and was casting.

The ogre let out a roar and threw the corpse it had been chewing on right at Buffy. She leapt over it but a wild swing sent her skidding across the floor.

Getting back up she saw the ogre had reached the mage and even as he hit the monster with an ice spell he couldn't avoid the fist that smashed him and Buffy knew that the mage was dead.

"HEY! HEY UGLY!"

She looked to see Xander trying to distract the monster as Alistair slashed and weaved. Buffy watched as the ogre picked up the tower guard and she could hear the armor creaking and the guard gave a scream as the life was squeezed from him even as Xander closed in to do battle.

Buffy raced at the monsters back and even as Willow used a spell to try and slow the beast down Buffy leapt and buried her blades in the creatures back even as Xander's axe took a chunk out of the monsters knee sending to the ground. Buffy stabbed over and over with her blades into the back of the ogres head.

"I think its dead." Alistair said. He looked sadly at his shield which was broken. Xander found him a new one amidst the rubble of the room.

"Willow you okay?" Buffy asked.

Her answer was the elf puking near the door.

"The beacons over here." Alistair said accepting the new shield from Xander. "We need to hurry."

Buffy gestured for him to do so while Xander checked on the mage's remains. She saw him pick up the man's satchel even as behind her she could hear Alistair get the beacon lit.

Shaking her head she swore she could hear the sound of many feet.

"Buff?"

She looked up just as the first arrow came from the stairway. She turned in time to see Xander take three to the chest. "NO!" she screamed as Willow and Alistair were overwhelmed. She charged forward to avenge her lover and her new friends when the first arrow caught her in the shoulder spinning her around. When she got her bearings another arrow caught her in the middle of her chest knocking her from her feet.

As darkness claimed her she thought _(I'll be with mom and Xander at least.)_ she thought she heard a roar of some kind, but she was already unconscious and didn't care.

**AN: Next time back in the swamp or an interlude in Sunnydale not sure which yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

A Grey Warden & Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 3

"NO!"

Buffy woke and looked around wildly.

"Finally awake."

"Morrigan?" Buffy looked at the wild witch.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Morrigan asked handing Buffy a mug filled with surprisingly cold water.

The Slayer turned Warden blinked as she sipped the water. "There were Darkspawn inside the Tower and we had to fight our way up. Xander was right about…XANDER!"

"Your lover is fine, he woke earlier and is outside with mother and the dim witted one who was here earlier."

Buffy looked over to see Willow was still unconscious while trying to hide the blush at Morrigan's blunt statement. The elf mages torso was bandaged.

Hearing Xander was awake calmed her a bit. "We're back in the Wilds?"

Morrigan nodded.

"What happened to the battle?" Buffy asked.

"I had a good view of the battle. The Kings army; along with the other Warden's were slaughtered. The man who was supposed to respond to your signal left the field."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "Loghain left? Why?" everything she'd heard about the man indicated he would be the last one to leave the battle.

Morrigan shrugged. "I do not know."

Buffy sighed.

"Morrigan?"

"Yes?" the wild witch asked.

"You said your mother rescued us?"

Morrigan smiled. "Yes."

"How?" Buffy asked, her mind drawing blank on how the old woman could get thru the battle and get four of them away from danger, even knowing magic.

"She turned into a giant bird and flew up to the tower, killed the Darkspawn there and then made two trips to bring you all back here. I think she thought about leaving the dim witted one behind."

Buffy shook her head. Alistair's mouth had not endeared him to Flemeth nor Morrigan from his first meeting with them.

"A giant bird?"

"Believe it or don't it matters little to me." Morrigan said rolling her golden eyes.

"But why rescue us?"

"I know." Morrigan said. "I would have rescued the king, at least he's worth more." Morrigan said.

"Gee thanks. I didn't know gold was that important to you out here in the boonies." Buffy snarked as she pulled the blanket back and saw she was in her small clothes.

"Who said he would have been traded for gold." Morrigan fired back. In some ways the witch made her think of Faith. Shaking her head she changed the subject.

"Were my wounds and the others serious?"

"They were bad, but once again noting mother couldn't fix."

"Well thank you." Buffy said. Morrigan looked flustered. "I didn't…"

"You've done a lot."

Buffy looked around. "Now, where are my clothes and armor?"

Morrigan went towards the fire and came back with a top and a pair of breaches and skirt that were similar to what Morrigan was wearing.

"Your clothes were badly damaged and your lover took them out to wash and repair. He is a strange one."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want him any other way." She looked at the clothes. "What about the armor?"

"They too were damaged and are being cleaned and repaired outside."

Buffy smiled at that knowing that Xander had done similar tasks back in Sunnydale. Her eyes went to the elf as she slept on. "Will she be okay?"

Morrigan looked at the still resting elf. "She should waken soon. Of the four of you, you and your man were the worst case and yet you're awakened early."

Buffy thought of the guard and mage who had died in the tower and her thoughts turned to the king and the Wardens who had died. _(Damn it. Duncan is dead as well. If what I saw was an indication, Alistair probably is suffering. And we don't know enough about being Warden's to…)_

Buffy winced as information was drilled into her brain.

"Are you alright?" Morrigan asked and Buffy saw she had come closer.

"Fine. Your mother's information download is still going on. I just learned a lot of information of Grey Warden's…and I now know the Joining Ritual and how to do it."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded as she dressed.

"Thank you again Morrigan."

The witch watched the blond leave the hut, her gold eyes turned towards the elf mage and wondered what plans her mother had for the Wardens.

XX

Buffy stepped out of the hut to see Alistair with his back to the hut. Long association with Angel had told her the other Warden was brooding.

"See, there is another of your companions."

Buffy smiled to Flemeth as the old woman was sitting on a log next to Xander who was polishing her armor.

Alistair turned. "I…I don't believe it." He said still sounding in shock.

Buffy shook her head. "We're alive all thanks to Morrigan's mother."

"Duncan's dead." Alistair said.

Buffy knew he was still in shock at learning about the defeat of the king's army.

Buffy walked over to Xander and sat down next to him and gave his shoulder a nudge.

"Hey Xan, whatcha doin'?" she said in her best singsong voice.

He gave her a smirk. "Cleaning and patching your armor…as usual."

"Not my fault those 'spawn thingies use barbed arrows." She said. Xander put an arm around her and gave her a one armed hug. "Glad to see you up and about." He said in a low voice.

"Thank to Flemeth." Buffy said nodding at the nearby old woman.

"Oh no dearie, thank you." Flemeth said and it was in her eyes that Buffy saw something that had the Slayer in her wanting to grab a weapon.

Alistair was off to the side looking over the swamp, lost in thought and memories.

"So, giant bird?" Buffy hedged and Flemeth laughed. "Your man asked the same question and yes."

"Interesting. What else can you turn into?" Buffy asked and Flemeth gave her a smile that had the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Willow's still out." Buffy said looking at Xander who had gone back to working on her armor. Xander nodded. "She got hit by a poisoned arrow. I was the first one awake followed by Ser Broods a Lot." He nodded towards Alistair. "I've tried talking to him or getting him to work on repairs, but he just sulks."

Buffy accepted the whetstone and picked up the axe. Xander was going to work on weapons next and like him she found it relaxing.

"Buff…" he hedged and when she looked at him he spoke lowly for only her to hear. "What are we going to do? We still don't know what happened to Dawn and the others and now as Wardens we have a whole new set of responsibilities."

Buffy leaned on him as they worked. "Did you get the DL on the Wardens?" she whispered.

Xander nodded. "I have a feeling Alistair has no clue what's at the end of this rainbow."

They worked in silence, Alistair brooding never joined them. Flemeth was quiet as she watched them. The Sunnydale natives worked quietly both still absorbing the information they'd been given and their minds on their family of friends they left behind.

XX

**Interlude**

(Sunnydale)

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU!"

Willow Rosenberg rocked back from the slap delivered by a very upset Dawn Summers.

Tara watched as her lover was shrinking before the justifiably mad teenager. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Dawn raged as Willow backed away from her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU ARE NOT A GOD!"

"D-Dawn…" Willow tried to say but another slap rocked her.

When Dawn spoke next it was in a low, cold voice. "They are dead."

"They could be in a hell dimension!" Willow finally managed to get out.

Anya shook her head. She had returned to check on Dawn and found Willow playing with forces far beyond her abilities.

"You wouldn't be bringing them back…" Dawn said as tears slipped down her face. "Gods Willow, don't you see that it is wrong?"

"I want my friends back." Willow now had tears of her own. "We need Buffy."

"The Niblet is right Red. Let the dead rest." The voice of Spike joined the discussion. He'd been there watching over Dawn and doing nightly patrols, silently.

"Th-they are right Willow." Tara said softly.

"They are in trouble…I can feel it!" Willow said.

Anya sighed. "When they entered the portal it had changed color before they had fallen. Even if we could find the right dimension, we have no way of opening it and getting them."

"We have a way." Willow said and her eyes flickered to Dawn. Spike was between them in an instant. "You best forget that thought little witch or you and I will rumble; chip or no chip."

Willow looked at the bleach blond vampire.

"What does Giles say?" Anya asked.

"He's gone back to England." Willow said. "Guys, we need them. The Hellmouth needs the Slayer."

"Then get Faith." Dawn said. "You are not raising Buffy and Xander from the grave. They are dead Willow. Their bodies are buried. Let them rest."

"They're in a hell dimension…I know it!" Willow said.

"They could be in heaven." Dawn fired back. "And you are not doing the spell. If you do…" Dawn left it hanging as she turned and fled.

Willow looked at her own lover for support and found none. Spike snarled and left after Dawn.

"You know Willow, Xander always used to brag how smart you are." Anya said. "But you haven't researched anything." With that Anya walked away leaving Willow alone in the Magic Box.

Willow was quiet for a long time. "I'm right. We need Buffy and Xander." Willow said and she headed towards the back where she had stored the books she would need. "They'll all thank me when Buffy is back."

**(End Interlude)**

XX

(Korcari Wilds)

Buffy rushed along the narrow path. She had agreed to hunt up some food for them. Xander was behind her as his heavier footsteps stomped along after her light footed steps.

"Do you think Willow will awaken anytime soon?" Buffy asked about the elf mage.

"Morrigan and Flemeth think before sunset." Xander said as he carried his crossbow.

"Xan…" Buffy looked over her shoulder. "Its later." She said.

"And we're alone as we can be out here." He said in agreement. Already they could feel Darkspawn.

"I don't regret our night together." Buffy said and laughed as Xander stumbled and his crossbow fired hitting a tree.

"BUFF!" he said as she laughed. "I'm glad you don't have a hair trigger like that crossbow."

Xander shook his head muttering about evil women. "That night meant a great deal to me. I…"

Buffy turned and placed a finger on his lips. "It meant a great deal to me as well. You saved me Xan. Ever since I became the Slayer I've had many regrets. My biggest one was saying no when you asked me out our Sophomore year."

"Mine too." He said around her finger.

Buffy rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want anymore regrets Xan. I want you to be my end all be all."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Buffy lifted her head and looked at him. "I tell you my heart is yours for the taking and you say okay!"

Xander gave a yelp and a laugh when she poked him. "Easy Buff. I'd be singing to the world if that's what you want. I just…"

Buffy put a finger to his lips and smiles. "Easy tiger. We'll talk more…but first." She spun and threw a dagger catching the Darkspawn in the throat.

"Damn it!" Xander swore as he went to reload the crossbow while Buffy went to attack the Darkspawn. He kept an eye on things as Buffy dove into the quintet of remaining Darkspawn grabbing her dagger as she passed the body of the one she killed. Her fists and feet flying.

Xander reloaded his crossbow and took aim. The Genlock that was coming up on Buffy's back never saw the crossbow bolt that hit it in the back of the head killing it instantly.

"BUFF! THE HEADS! CUT OFF THE HEADS!" Xander yelled then yelped when another quartet this time of Darkspawn came over the rise.

Buffy was in motion, a whirling dervish of pain and death. The Genlocks and Hurlocks were no match for a Slayer and the daggers in her hands were death. The time in the tower was good in that it gave her and Xander some practical experience.

Xander swore as he threw the crossbow at the nearest Genlock that was charging him and as it staggered Xander grabbed its wicked looking sword spun and stabbed at another.

"You know Buff, most guys would see something wrong with a date that always ended in violence. But I've known you for five years and its' become one of your endearing qualities."

Buffy smiled as she picked up a pair of Darkspawn swords and went to help her honey who was holding his own.

"Should have brought the axe." Xander said as he dodged the sword from the Hurlock.

"Yes, you should have." A very familiar voice said before a fireball hit the Hurlock. Buffy and Xander finished off the remaining Darkspawn and turned to see Morrigan sitting on a low branch smiling.

"Thanks." Buffy said to the witch.

"Mother said to tell you that your little elf is awake and the fool is getting on her nerves. We are to be leaving."

"We?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Mother has decided that I am to travel with you and aid you in your quest."

"Quest? What quest?" Xander asked after retrieving his crossbow.

"Why you're going to gather an army and kill the archdemon." Morrigan said.

"Oh." From Xander as he exchanged looks with Buffy. "Is that all."

**AN: On the Imperial Highway and Lothering…pretty as a picture. Next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Grey Warden & Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 4

"Can we please just leave him somewhere?" Morrigan asked on the second day out from the Wilds.

The he she was talking about was the sulking Alistair who would mope and sigh as he followed behind them.

"Leave him be for now." Buffy said. Xander was ahead of them when she saw him come to a stop.

Flemeth basically kicked them out shoving Morrigan out the door. Buffy had given the old witch a look and her inner slayer had shuddered at the look that was returned.

Buffy was about to call out to Xander to ask why he stopped when she saw a dog racing towards them.

"Oh a Mabari war hound. It must have survived the battle." Willow said. The elf mage was leaning on her staff heavily and Buffy had slowed their pace, as it was obvious that the elf wasn't used to hiking.

It wasn't the dog that had stopped Xander in his tacks it was what was following the dog that had caused him to stop.

"Darkspawn." Xander's voice carried back and he un-slung his axe and shield.

Buffy drew her blades and rushed to help her man. She heard Morrigan and Willow start chanting for their spells.

Alistair's heavy footsteps followed her and she saw the dog turn around and fight as well, tackling the nearest Darkspawn.

Buffy was there the same time two spells raced past her struck two more Darkspawn, covering one in ice and the other stagger back from the energy ball.

Xander shoved with his shield and swung with his axe at a horned helm wearing Darkspawn in golden armor and a huge battleaxe.

The swarm of bodies around her and she couldn't get thru and she swung and stabbed and when that wasn't fast enough she kicked. The Darkspawn met the powers of a Slayer and were no match.

Buffy watched as Xander ducked under the swing of the double headed axe and with what looked like an awkward upwards swing that ended with a lot of blood and a dead Alpha.

"Well that was fun." She heard Xander.

She watched as Xander knelt to examine the dog. "Hey boy. Those nasty Darkspawn didn't hurt you did they?"

Buffy watched as the dog wagged its stubby tail and barked as if he understood every word Xander had just said.

"I know that dog." Willow said as she caught up to them. Buffy smiled as the dog licked Xander's face. "EW! I'm covered with gore boy."

The Mabari gave a bark and licked Xander's face again getting him to laugh.

"He must remember you." Alistair said to Willow.

"I-I-I can't have a dog…can I? How about you, you want him?" she asked and the former Templar shook his head.

"I can barely take care of myself, I don't want a dog."

Morrigan laughed. "So many comments to chose from."

Buffy laughed and saw Alistair was not amused.

The Mabari approached the elf and gave a happy bark in greeting.

"You're imprinted." Alistair said drawing out the word and gave a smirk to the elf; who looked at the dog in front of her wagging its stubby tail.

XX

(Lothering)

Xander looked in disgust as the last of the bandits went down. The barricade outside Lothering had been shoddy and those manning it inept.

Thor gave a bark as he stepped over the remains of the bandit leader who had made the mistake of going after Willow and got his throat torn out by the protective Mabari.

They joined Alistair and the others on the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, Lothering pretty as a picture." Alistair remarked in a drawling tone.

Xander looked around from the landing. "Refugees." He said pointing at the assembly of tents outside the walls of Lothering.

Buffy stood at his side frowning.

Alistair, Morrigan and Willow were discussing where they would go after Morrigan had of course insulted Alistair and the elf mage asked her to stop mainly to preserve the peace.

After Morrigan reminded them Alistair spoke about the treaties and asked if Willow had read them to which the elf said she had.

"And what about you two?" he asked the Slayer and her axe wielding companion.

"Yeah like we've had time." Buffy said crossing her arms giving the senior Warden the eye.

"I was just asking." Alistair said as he obviously understood the look.

"What do you suggest Morrigan?" Willow asked the wild witch who huffed giving Lothering a baleful look.

"Burn it to the ground."

Xander and Buffy shared a look and it was Willow who explained, "Not Lothering, what do you think our next move should be?"

Morrigan leaned on her staff. "I would go after this Loghain person and remove him from the picture."

"Oh that's just great, the man has a whole army between him and us. Not to mention the rampaging Darkspawn horde."

"You wanted my opinion." Morrigan said defensively giving Alistair a dark look.

Xander stood there looking at Lothering. "This place will be overrun and soon. The walls won't stop a Darkspawn, hell I don't think it could stop a…"

"Xander." Buffy said and she had to admit the brunette had a point. The wood walls would crumple under a solid hit.

"And all these people." She said and they realized that the discussion was done. Willow had decided to look for allies using the treaties.

"We'll see what supplies we can get here and move on." She said looking at the others for support.

"Lingering wouldn't be smart." Xander said getting an agreeing bark from Thor.

"Xander and I will look about getting food and supplies, you try and get information what's happening here." Buffy suggested and the elf agreed.

"I'll go with Buffy and Xander." Morrigan said. "I need some things as well since my mother threw me into this adventure."

"Great." Alistair said. He looked at Buffy. "See what the locals will give you for a grumpy swamp witch."

"They couldn't afford me." Morrigan said walking away.

"I didn't realize two coppers was…."

"Alistair!" Buffy and Willow growled. Thor gave a menacing growl and the former Templar looked to Xander who shook his head. "And I thought I had trouble keeping my mouth shut."

XX

"If you ignore the horde of Darkspawn and the total lack of modern technology and whatnot, the view is nice." Xander said as he stood next to the bridge, the sound of the water soothing.

Buffy stood next to him. "You just miss your twinkies. I would kill for a blow dryer. Better yet a mall."

The pair had found out rather quickly there was a food shortage, and after dealing with a merchant they got some injury kits, some potions and some arrows as well as bigger packs. Buffy looked at her new daggers and smiled as Xander had bartered the man down in price. Morrigan had been impressed as they had ended the dispute between the merchant and several refugees in a way that had it profitable for them from both sides.

"Where's Morrigan?" Buffy asked.

Xander put an arm around her and she leaned into his side as they soaked in the peaceful sounds of the stream.

"She headed out to find some herbs. Offered to help but she gave me that look she's reserved for Alistair. Told her we'd meet up at the inn."

"Xan, do you think…do you think we did the right thing? Becoming Wardens? Getting involved in this war?" Buffy asked and she looked up at him, his dark eyes meeting her concerned ones.

"I know how we both think and react. You couldn't have stayed out of this if you tried. Becoming Grey Wardens…I think we got screwed on that deal as I know Flemeth's download didn't give us the 4-1-1 on the Wardens until after the ceremony."

Both shuddered. "And I thought a Slayer's calling was bad."

The pair watched as family of elves who they had talked with returned from looting the bandits carrying several possessions. "And its people like that, that make me know we've done the right thing." Xander said as they watched the child hugging a doll that she had recovered.

"I don't think I could do this without you." Buffy said.

"Yes you would have. You're stronger than that." Xander said as he held her.

Buffy shook her head. "You remember that speech you gave me when you returned from your road trip after graduation?"

"The one where I said I wonder what Buffy would do and admitted I wonder what you were wearing?" he said with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, that one. You called me your hero."

Xander gave her a slight squeeze. "You are my hero." He said.

"And you're mine." Buffy said turning and giving him a kiss.

Their moment was interrupted hearing a pair of giggles and the couple looked to see Willow the elf along with another red headed woman in chantry robes, Thor standing there wagging his tail and a blushing Alistair.

"Yes?" Xander said not letting go of Buffy who made no move to separate.

"Just letting you know we've got some tasks to do." Alistair said dryly. He informed them that Willow had taken some jobs from the Chanter's board and agreed to make some health salves and injury kits for a woman who was looking after the refugees.

They introduced Leliana who they met at the inn while they were looking for information.

"So Logain has already got the word out." Alistair said grumbling about the man who had left the Wardens and the King to die.

Buffy hadn't met the man and she already didn't like him.

"Did Morrigan leave?" the former Templar said hopefully.

"No. she's out in the fields gathering herbs." Xander said gesturing and no missed the groan from the senior Warden.

"So what daring deeds did you accomplish?" Alistair said.

"Xan made some traps for a woman that wanted to protect her farm, and we spread the word that the bandits, people are getting their belongings back." Buffy supplied as they passed the inn. A group of Chasined were listening to a guard and they passed the fence that marked the edge of the village when they were attacked by more bandits.

**AN: Next time more Morrigan, Sten's appearance and back to the king's highway. **

**Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker is delayed but will be in Japanese theaters next February. It will be direct to video here sometime in 2012. the Felicia Day web series Dragon Age Redemeption was to be this summer, still nothing not sure hopefully before Thanksgiving. Again, play the game.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Grey Warden & Slayer

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 5

Between bandits and wolves the group was covered in gore. The group had found the body of a red haired woman that had been savaged by wolves. Willow took a necklace saying she would get it to the woman's son who was at the chantry in town as Lelina gave the dead woman a prayer. Alistair and Xander dug a grave.

Buffy and Xander raided the bandit camps the items being divided to what they could use and what they would sell while the others went on to collect more herbs.

"Is it me, or do we keep getting in more and more trouble?" Buffy asked as she bagged the armor to sell.

"Its you. You're a trouble magnet." Xander said with a grin and managed to duck a thrown boot.

"Ass."

"Prefer yours." Xander fired back.

"You better." Buffy muttered as she saw her honey sorting coins, potions and weapons.

"We'll let the others go through the weapons and armor before we sell it to that guy across the bridge. The rest we'll put in my pack."

"Even the money?" Buffy asked.

"Well I thought we'd divide that later in camp." Xander admitted.

The sounds of battle had them running where they saw Willow and the others fighting off a group of survivors.

When they got there Xander bashed one with a shield and found out that the group had attacked them to claim a reward that Logain had put on any surviving Grey Wardens.

Leliana had insisted on saying a prayer and giving them funeral pyres.

"Not the best idea." Xander said as Willow and Alistair looked at him.

"Inform someone in town. We don't want to linger. Besides a lot of people in Lothering are desperate and you stay her any longer and we'll be saving the Darkspawn time."

Buffy meanwhile had dragged bodies to the side and stacked them. She gave the others a look. "As much as it pains me to say this, we can't solve the worlds problems. We can do little things, but we're going to be leaving a trail of bodies and we can't bury or burn them all."

Buffy and Xander led the reluctant trio and soon came within sight of the gate where they spotted Morrigan standing before a cage.

In the cage they saw a giant of a man with white hair and darkly tanned skin.

"This is a proud creature." Morrigan said, her gold eyes not leaving those of the trapped man. "We should release him."

Alistair couldn't keep his mouth shut, "That doesn't sound like you."

"And put Alistair in his place."

"Ah, that's more like it." Alistair said while the others had a laugh.

Xander watched as Willow the elf talked to the caged man and the learned that he had been caged and was accused of murdering a family. Xander and Buffy kept back as Alistair and their newest companion urged caution while Morrigan seemed to push for freeing the big white haired man.

"There's more to what he's said." Buffy said as they followed the others back into Lothering.

"There's always more. But like Morrigan said earlier, are we to stop and help everyone?" Xander asked. He couldn't place it but the caged man gave him bad vibes.

XX

They were entering the chantry when their attention was drawn to the crowd where a man was raving.

"Chasined." Alistair said. "Best not to get involved. The templars aren't."

they saw that several of the churches knights were watching as the barbarian was terrifying the gathered refuges and farmers with his words. It was then that Xander noticed Buffy was missing and he spotted her slipping thru the gathered crowd.

Palming his face he watched as Buffy confronted the man and in a calm voice got him to tell his tale of losing his family and how he ran. He couldn't hear what she said to him but the barbarian dropped to his knees crying and the petite blond put a hand on the shaking shoulder before glaring at the refugees who were now starting to panic. A few low words and they dispersed.

"Making friends?" Xander asked as she rejoined him. They had missed the others entering the chantry and decided to wait outside.

"This place needs a lot of help." Buffy said as they sat on the stairs, they watched as the Templars were loading wagons, obviously they were going to abandon Lothering as well.

"Yeah, but we have a larger task. One that Flemeth gave us." Xander said as he tapped his head.

They were quiet as a young man raced past. "Damn it Carver! Mother said we need to keep an eye on Bethany!"

He was followed by a younger man with a great sword on his back. "Its not my fault Garrett!"

Xander watched the pair go. "You know after we help with this Blight, perhaps we could find a nice out of the way place."

Buffy smiled as she leaned against him. "I really can't see you or me as farmers."

"Nothing big. A garden and a small amount of crops. I was thinking the only skill I have that would be useful here is carpentry."

Buffy smiled. "Well its better than my skill level. College dropout. I've never had a job. And my other skill is useless because I don't see a mall around here."

Xander put an arm around her. "You have a lot of skills. You just haven't had the opportunity to use them."

They were enjoying the moment when the others returned.

"I still say freeing the Qunari is a bad idea." Alistair said.

"I'll keep that under advisement." Willow the elf said. "Now you and Leliana take care of reporting to the chanter's board. Then drop off those traps for the farmer at the inn. Morrigan and I will free the Qunari and see about dealing with those bears outside of town."

Buffy looked at Xander. "And what about us?"

Willow smiled. "You get to finish getting supplies and meet us by the mill just outside of town."

Xander whined and he swore that Thor was doing the doggy equivalent of laughing at him.

XX

Shopping hadn't taken long as there was no food to spare. Buffy and Xander sold what they could of the bandit gear and got what they could for camping.

"We'll have to hunt or fish." He said as they waited.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Alistair and Leliana. The red headed lay sister chattering as they approached.

"I thought we'd beat you." Alistair said.

"If they had things to buy you might have." Xander said. "No one has spare food to sell."

"Wolves." Buffy said and they looked around and the blond sighed. "All those wolves we killed." At the blank look from two of them she looked at Xander. "Meat." She said.

He smiled. "And Willow said they were hunting bear. My uncle Rory showed me how to make jerky and I think…" he stopped and looked off. "Yeah, bear meat will work."

Alistair looked on as the strange pair of wardens wandered off leaving him with the packs. Leliana chased after them.

"What am I supposed to do?" he mumbled to himself. Sitting on a nearby boulder he wondered how long they would leave him alone.

XX

Xander smiled as they found the first bear and the sounds of battle they soon found the others fighting two more bears.

Leliana drew her dagger and un-slung her shield, charged in. Xander grabbed his axe and got there in time to save Willow from a swipe. Morrigan and Sten were dealing with one bear and Xander spotted Buffy as she rode the beast to the ground stabbing her blades into its skull.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked as she caught her breath from all the rapid spell casting. Thor was nearby scanning for more danger.

"We need meat." Xander said as he moved to begin harvesting from the bear.

"What?" Willow asked even as Sten and Morrigan joined them.

"There's no spare food in Lothering." Buffy said as they gathered. "Xan's going to get what he can and smoke it so we have jerky."

Sten grunted.

"Sensible." Morrigan said. "And where is Alistair?" she asked noticing the lack of chattering.

"We left him guarding the gear back at the windmill." Buffy said. "Come on, we can work on the other bear." Buffy said and she was followed by the wild witch.

Willow looked green as she saw Xander up to his elbows. "If we had time I'd say we could tan the hide." He said regretful of all that was going to go to waste.

Leliana got closer. "You were saying earlier that your uncle showed you how to do this?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah. Rory was a taxidermist, people paid him to stuff dead animals and he hunted so he knew what was good. Like the fat he would use to make lamp oil. The bones he'd carve into tools and other items. The hides he had a friend that made blankets and stuff."

Willow looked away and saw Sten standing watch. "Do you know how to do this?"

"No." the Qunari said and left it at that.

"Oh your going to be a fun conversationalist around the campfire." The elf mage muttered as she tried not to look too closely at where the food was going to be coming from.

XX

They rejoined Alistair who jumped to his feet when he spotted them.

"Where have you been?"

Xander had washed off in the nearby river after they had packed the meat telling the others he'd smoke it tonight after they set up camp.

"Getting food." Buffy said gesturing at the heavy pack. "Now lets get out of this village. Its depressing."

They were nearing the stairs that went back to the Imperial Highway when they met with a group of refugees.

They wanted to collect the bounty and nothing they said would dissuade them. Sadly the refugees weren't warriors and Thor and Sten wiped most of them out and Morrigan's ice spell left the remainder as ice sculptures. They got to the road again only to find Darkspawn attacking a pair of dwarves.

Buffy shook the blood from her dagger she'd thrown when she found the mage casting spells at them. They learned the dwarf and his son were on the road and Willow warned them that it wouldn't be safe around them while not telling them anything.

Buffy ignored Xander's jokes that she was the same height as Bohden and Sandal and stomped his foot when he wouldn't drop it.

They followed the road leaving Lothering behind, knowing that the road ahead was not going to be easier.

**AN: Not sure what's happening with as the brackets I put thoughts in seems to run them together. And italics vanish. Have to figure a new way to put thoughts. Cameo by the Hawke and his brother this chapter.**

**Had a review on He Said She Said by a rude person. Its things like that and people stealing my work that makes it hard to find the energy to keep doing this, with my health issues typing is hard as my hands are numb and I can't afford a new computer to support the speaking type program. So if you don't like it don't leave a review. Telling me to die…just ruins it for me and the people that enjoy my stories suffer for the idiots...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Grey Warden & Slayer**

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 6

(Camp)

Xander shot straight up from the nightmare he just experienced and it took him a moment that Buffy right next to him and Willow across the fire had copied his motions, all three were sweating and sucking in air.

Alistair sitting on a nearby log sighed.

"Bad dreams." He said drawing the three younger warden's attention to him.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked.

Buffy was shivering as if cold and he saw the elf had gone impossibly paler.

"It didn't seem real." Willow said.

Alistair looked at them with pity. "They are real, sort of." He looked at the three survivors of his order and sighed. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the Darkspawn. That's what the dream was, hearing them." He looked at them each before continuing. "The Archdemon, it _**talks**_ to the horde…and we feel it, just like they do. That's why we know this really is a blight."

Willow shivered. "The archdemon…is it really that dragon?"

Alistair gave a shrug. "I don't know if its really a dragon, but yeah that's the Archdemon."

"Where's a rocket launcher when you need one?" Buffy asked in a low voice that Xander right next to her barely heard.

"Was that like a Slayer dream?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged. "A bit."

"It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older wardens say eventually you can understand the archdemon, but I don't know about that."

Buffy and Xander looked at the fire while Willow kept talking to Alistair. The Sunnydale natives spotted Leliana asleep in her bedroll and Sten was at the edge of the firelight, the Qunari was stationary as if carved of stone, wearing mis-matched armor and carrying a chasined great blade that Alistair had offered. They saw a second fire and Morrigan had set her camp away from the others.

"When did they get here?" Xander asked spotting the dwarves.

"I think after you finished smoking the bear jerky." Buffy said as she leaned against Xander.

They sat in silence, till Buffy spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Xander hugged her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. And with me here you know your chances are doubled."

They watched as Elf Willow went from grilling Alistair to making rounds to the others. They watched as she spoke with Sten although it looked like a one sided conversation.

She had spoken to the dwarves and then she headed towards where Morrigan was with her own fire.

"Xan?"

"Yeah Buff." He replied putting an arm around her and waited for her to gather her thoughts and speak what was on her mind.

"Can we talk about Dawnie? That night?" she asked as she leaned against his warmth.

Xander took a deep breath as he thought about the night. The night he entered Buffy's mind, the night when they recovered their memories. How Dawn came from both of them.

"Those monks messed us both up." He said. "We started dating after graduation and my trip had been cut short. They implanted memories."

Buffy knew he was sad as because of the monks she had dated Riley.

"If Willow hadn't helped us when you entered my mind I might have dated Spike." Xander growled as he recalled that Spike had sniffed around Buffy after Captain Cornbread had left.

"They made Dawn from you and I. It was a unifying thing. It kept us together." Xander said and shuddered. "Oh god I slept with Anya."

"I slept with Riley." She said making a face.

"Tie?" he offered.

"Never to speak of again." Buffy said nuzzling into his side.

"Because of their mojo I was protective of Dawn, I just wish I had gotten a chance to be a father."

"You were a great big brother to her. And I know when we made love I imagined you planting Dawn in my womb."

Xander held her as he saw the hint of tears in her eyes. "I'm pissed at the monks for what they stole from us. Nearly two years of memories."

"Do you think she hates us?" Buffy asked in a low voice.

"Of course not." Xander answered. "Dawnie loved you. And if we were with her right now…."

"She'd be so spoiled." Buffy said. "The fake memories showed you spoiled her, now that we know she's our daughter…" Buffy stopped giving a soft chuckle.

"Giles, Tara and Willow will look after her." Xander said. "And Captain Peroxide as well. Dawn's got her very own pet vampire slash Doberman."

Buffy leaned into his shoulder with a muffled sob laugh.

"You know I love you right?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping that night of wild monkey sex was an indication and not out of pity." Xander said in return.

She looked up at him. "Never pity. I was a fool. I should have agreed to go with you to the dance when you asked me our Sophmore year."

Xander with his arm around her thought about it. "I'm glad you didn't. we both needed to grow up a bit."

"But those damn monks…" she said.

"Yeah, those damn monks." He said as they looked into the fire.

XX

Morning came too early and Buffy's growl at Sten had the big warrior backing up. "Where are we heading?" Xander asked as Alistair shouldered his pack.

"Willow's decided we're going to head to Redcliff." He said.

Morrigan joined Buffy and Xander while Willow walked with Alistair, Leliana a certain Maibari rushed ahead, then when they caught up would do it again.

Sten brought up the rear, and Buffy spotted a familiar wagon with two dwarves about a quarter of a mile back.

"You know she only chose Redcliff to stop him from whining." Morrigan said.

"We need to start somewhere." Buffy said. Neither she nor Xander wanted to be in charge any more than Alistair. So letting the elf mage pick their direction wasn't a big deal.

"If we went to Denerim, we would be able to get better supplies as well as more reliable news." The Witch said.

"Alistair heard some rumors while we were in Lothering. He met a couple of knights from Redcliff and from what he told me, the Earl has fallen ill." Xander said. He looked back towards the Qunari.

"You know, I wonder if the reason he doesn't talk is because he doesn't like us."

Buffy smacked his arm. "Don't you start."

"What? I mean he's all menacing and big add in the silence and they cryptic talk…all he needs is hair gel and dress in black and we could call him Angel."

Buffy smacked his arm again.

"I'll bruise if you keep doing that. And that's my axe arm." Xander said.

To the shock of him and Buffy it was Morrigan who smacked him on the back of the head.

"What? He was complaining about his arms getting bruised, so I figured to hit him where it wouldn't hurt and something he apparently doesn't use often."

Buffy's laughter had Alistair and Willow turn to look while Xander was muttering how Morrigan was like Cordelia.

XX

The hike from Lothering to Redcliff was a three day journey following the roads. During that time Buffy had seen Xander try and talk to the big Qunari. It was on the third day that she saw him get a smile from the giant.

When he rejoined her by the fire she was bursting with curiosity.

"Well?"

Xander grinned as he pulled a cookie out of a bag and continued walking.

"XAAAANDEEERR!" Buffy whined giving chase.

He tried to hide behind Morrigan, but the Witch threatened to turn him into a smear on the ground.

Alistair and Leliana were no held as the senior Warden and Bard just laughed at the pairs antics.

Willow was laughing so hard she used her staff to keep her upright. The Maibari was no help as it tried to grab the bag of cookies in Xander's hand.

Xander headed for Sten, but the big Qunari growled and grabbed the Chasined Great Sword, which caused Xander to swerve and head in a new direction.

Sadly that direction took him into a group Darkspawn and an Hurlock Emissary which began casting a spell.

"Crap." Xander said dropping the cookies and pulling his shield and axe from his back. The Genlocks with the Emissary were armed with Darkspawn forged swords and only one was armed with a crossbow.

Without thinking Xander hurled his axe and it spun end over end, burying the blade in the skull of the Emissary.

"DARKSPAWN!" Xander yelled over his shoulder and used his shield as a battering ram to plow thru the charging monsters.

XX

**AN: Next chapter will be in Redcliff. Sorry for the delay. Between numb hands and a sudden lack of inspiration, this story is sitting. B/X will get to fight something familiar. Looking forward to the Dragon Age anime coming at the end of May. For those who have yet to see Felicia Day's "Dragon Age" webisodes, check them out. You can even buy it or rent it on Xbox Live Zune. And if you have yet to play the game…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? You can get it for 20 bucks new for Xbox. PS3 or even you PC. Get to it! Play, win, enjoy. (At least DA & DA2 have endings that at least make sense. ME3 gives you three endings that are spammed A-B-C methods of (delete spoiler)! Off to play Kingdoms of Amalur and thinking of starting Final Fantasy XIII-2. still have Dungeon Siege III to open, and Gears of War III. Played Halo anniversary on my travel XB360, have yet to start on home unit. And now a new Naruto game has been added to my stack. There aren't enough hours in the day and cloning is illegal. Troublesome.**

**~ ESM**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Grey Warden & Slayer**

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS as they belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and I certainly don't own Dragon Age Origins as it belongs to EA/Bioware. No Profit.

Chapter 7

"You just enjoy watching me take a bath."

His answer was a leer as he stayed on the shore, his crossbow aimed at the ground.

"I'm not the one who hacked a Genlock to the point it was no bigger than a hunk of kibble."

Buffy Summers known as the longest living Slayer turned Warden shot her lover a glare. "He pulled my hair."

"An offense punishable by death." Xander Harris agreed. He watched as she dipped beneath the waist deep water of the stream and surfaced. He licked his lips as the water rolled off her skin.

"You know," he started. "Maybe you should take Leliana's offer to braid it tight." He suggested.

Buffy scrubbed some more. "As much as I hate it, I think your right." She said and waded towards shore.

Xander found it hard to watch the surrounding countryside as the bronzed flesh of the woman he loved was so close.

"So, any idea about Redcliffe?" she asked pulling on her small clothes and then breaches.

"From the mental download that would have made Neo envious; the old witch gave generalization info. I would have gotten more reading one of G-man's dusty old books."

"Those dusty old books saved our lives many times." Buffy said and leaned in.

"Yeah, like that time you smooshed that fear demon." Xander taunted.

"That was with my shoe. But there was that one demon…no wait that was Moloch and Willow scanned him into the computer."

"You know, those books caused us more trouble than they were worth." Xander said and Buffy leaned in and kissed him. "Ready to go back to camp?"

"If we must. You know I like this group."

"Yeah. We could be stuck with a group of assholes. Instead we have a pretty descent group."

"At least there's an even guy girl ratio this time." Xander said.

Buffy shot him a look. "So you finally have male friends, how is that working for you? And your even ratio is off. Me, elf Willow, Leliana and Morrigan. There's only three guys."

"On the friends front its alright. Sten could talk more but Alistair makes up for it and I'm counting the dog as well."

Buffy accepted his arm as they walked back to camp.

"Alistair makes up for Sten and the dog's lack of language skills." Buffy said. "And I guess we can count the dwarves."

"Yeah someone your height…OW!" the last from Xander as Buffy pinched his side.

"That's going to bruise, and then what will you do?"

Buffy grinned. "Have you sleep with the dog. And word of warning, he's been eating cheese with Alistair."

Xander crinkled his nose. "Great, they'll both have gas."

XX

The next several days traveling to Redcliffe were rather quiet as no further encounters took place. They stopped atop a hill. The house looked abandoned. They saw a bridge crossing a river that went over the cliff.

"It's said that all the red clay in the soil gives the area its name." Willow said as she looked over the horizon, Thor standing with her and wagging its stubby tail.

Morrigan and Leliana were peering into the house while Sten looked across the bridge. He saw the armored figure step out and take up a defensive stance not moving closer.

Alistair let out a sigh and looked at the group.

"I should have told you this earlier." He began.

"Is it important?" Buffy asked.

Alistair gave her a wry look and saw Xander shake his head and leaned in to whisper in the blonds' ear. Alistair saw her eyes widen. "You're the king's half brother!" she nearly shouted.

Alistair went on to tell the tale how the king had a wandering nature.

"So you're not just a bastard, you're a royal bastard." Xander said at the end of the tale.

Alistair gave a chuckle. "I'm stealing that."

"So you were raised here by Earl and his wife was a b-I-t-c-h." Willow the elf said for clarification.

Xander and Buffy exchanged looks. "Willow, if we're old enough to say it, you don't need to spell it. We're all adults here." Xander said with a hint of fondness.

"Bitca?" Alistair said with a confused look.

"I think you need to re-evaluate that statement." Morrigan said with a disgusted look at the former Templar.

"If we're going to do this, let's get it over with." Buffy said as she motioned for Alistair to take the lead as he knew the area.

Xander leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Five shiny silver that once we reach the castle we're going to have another errand to do."

Buffy shook her head. "Not happening. I know how this works. I take the bet and next thing we do is travel to some remote island looking for some relic that's the cure for cancer or something like that. Not taking that bet."

Xander kissed her cheek and they followed the others, apparently they missed the majority of the discussion.

"What'd we miss?" Xander asked elf Willow."

"We're going to see Bann Teagan whose down in the village." She looked sad. "The reports of the Earl Eamon we heard back in Lothering are true. The Earl is deathly ill. And according to that guy who met us at the bridge, the village is under siege. I'm confused because he said something about the dead."

Buffy and Xander exchanged looks. Buffy shook her head and glared at Xander. "Its not my fault." He protested.

XX

They had spoken with Bann Teagan who explained about the attacks and that the dead were coming from the castle after sunset. He talked with Alistair and explained how the Earlessa had sent the knights out looking for the Ashes of Andraste.

Xander looked around the Chantry and noticed it was defensible. He saw Buffy looking at a statue and sidled up to her. "These people should flee."

"So should most of Sunnydale and yet they never did." Buffy said.

"Are you praying?"

The displaced Scoobies turned to see a woman in robes. "No." Buffy said. "Just studying the statue. Who was she?"

The woman looked surprised. "That is Andraste. She is the…"

Morrigan came up, "As fascinating as that is, the idiot and the elf want to talk with us."

They left the chantry sister and headed to the side alcove where Alistari, Willow, Sten and Thor waited.

"What's the sitch?" Buffy asked.

"Teagan says that no word has come from the castle in days." Alistair said. "He wants us to help set up fortifications and see if we can get the blacksmith to help make weapons and armor."

Willow looked uncertain "He also wants us to talk to a dwarf and see if we can get a few more volunteers from the tavern."

Buffy looked at Xander who raised an eyebrow. She turned back to Alistair and the elf mage. "Well it's rather simple then, what do you want from us?"

"They want us to do the running." Xander said and Alistair looked away.

"You know, all you have to do is ask the worst we can say is no." Buffy said with a smirk.

"Which would be the sensible thing to do." Morrigan supplied. "And once again we are dragged into other peoples problems when we should be dealing with the Blight."

"The people in Lothering…" Alistair began hotly but the Witch cut him off, "Are a lost cause. They huddle in fear at the edge of the wilds before the Darkspawn Horde, which will sweep over them and consume them. They are sheep and nothing will change that, no matter how many tasks you perform from killing wolves to finding lost trinkets for orphaned children."

Alistair got an angry look when Xander stepped between them. "What we don't have time is for useless bickering. Morrigan, you've made you opinions known. Alistair you need to grow thicker skin and learn to say no. she is right on some of it. But as we do need the Redcliffe forces I think it will serve our interests to help them out." He looked at Willow and the elf looked worried. "Buffy and I will deal with the dwarf. You and Leliana go and talk with the blacksmith. Alistair you and Morrigan go and see if you can get some volunteers from the tavern." Here Xander paused and looked at Sten.

"Big guy, see if you can help organize the defenders." He saw the Qunari about to speak and held up a hand. "I know they're not warriors, but its what we have to work with."

Sten was quiet and gave a short nod. Xander looked at the hound. "Go with him."

He got a happy bark and sighed as everyone moved off. Buffy gave him a smile and leaned in. "You taking charge like this is so hot." She turned and walked away and Xander groaned knowing the extra sway in her hips was to tease him.

"As the locals say, Maker help me." He shook his head and followed after the blond knowing they had a ton of work and a short time to do it."

XX

Xander watched as Buffy, the dwarf with his men and the elf they found in the tavern teaching the people how to fight. Murdock shook his head watching as his men attacked the targets and dummies.

"You got the blacksmith to start working, what did you have to promise him?" the blond asked him as they watched.

"When we go to the castle we have to look for his daughter, doesn't matter if she's alive or dead, but he needs to know." Xander said and winced when Thor charged through a group of men and the dwarf yelled at them and told them how to face a charge.

"Leliana and Willow are working with the Bann on the defenses for the chantry." Buffy said. "And Morrigan is preparing several potions."

Xander looked up the hill where Alistair was talking with the few knights that were in Redcliffe. "I hope those barrels of oil help." The brunette muttered.

"Fire and the undead are usually don't mix well." Buffy said. "I'm going to do a patrol before sunset. Make sure all the women and children are in the church and tell Teagan to barricade the doors."

Xander watched her go for her patrol. He had Morrigan and Willow the Elf before the doors. He had Murdock build up the bonfire and had torches lit, spaced every ten feet up the hill and around the square.

"What about the docks?" the older man asked.

"We'll make our stand here. Alistair, Sten, Leliana and I will support the knights. Buffy, Thor, Willow and Morrigan will hold here." Xander said. Drawing the map in the dirt. "We don't have enough men to spread out, so instead we'll defend here and make them come to us."

Murdock rubbed his jaw. "Since we know that the blighters are coming from the castle I see what you mean."

"And fighting on the docks would be dangerous. Its best to have solid ground to fight on."

He drew on the dirt map. Position the archers here, here and here as well as in front of the chantry. Willow and Morrigan will be there with Thor as their protection."

"Where do ye want me and my boys?" the dwarf asked.

"You'll be responsible for this area here." Xander pointed on the map. "Murdock and his group here. And the rest will be around the bonfire and support the others."

Bann Teagan nodded. "And I?"

"You and those three are inside the chantry. You'll need to keep the others calm and are the last line of defense if they break thru and get by the mages."

Teagan looked at those chosen to be with him and nodded.

"Its nearly time." Murdock said adjusting the leather armor he wore.

Xander stood off to the side with Buffy.

"You be careful." She told him.

"Twice as careful." He assured her. They kissed and parted. "That's to hold you over." The Slayer turned Warden said softly.

"Now I'm really hoping to make it through the night." The two parted. The battle for Redcliffe began as the sun set.

XX

**AN: Next time the group invades the castle and find out the fate of the Earl. And for those that have issues with "thru" and "Through" they are the same thing. For those that read my other stories, you already know real life and health issues are what has slowed my writing. I'm still working, just a hell of a lot slower. **

**NILF, NILF A Marvel Adventure, Fox & Three Succubi are on my yahoo group EroSlackerMicha_fanfiction since Yourfanfiction went down and AFF keeps rejecting my postings. Go to yahoo groups and enter that in the search. Again Dragon Age is available for xbox360, ps3 and pc's and is twenty bucks or less. Go and play it. Also, I'd recommend Elder Scrolls Skyrim. Just don't let your significant other start playing or you'll never get to play it. Till next time TTFN ~ ESM**


End file.
